


In Another Life I Would Be Your Girl

by AlphaFeels



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Married Couple, Molly Hooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Daisy/William after the birth of their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life I Would Be Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First Downton fic so.. 
> 
> I needed this. Because reasons.

“Well done my love.” Said a husband to his wife, his lips pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. “You’ve done so well.” His hand twining with hers as they gazed happily at the bundle between them. 

“Oh Will-” She began happy tears rolling down her soft cheeks. 

“I know.” He said beaming through his own.

“You should fetch Daniel; I’d like all of us together for a moment.” 

“Of course.” 

She watched as her husband made his way across the room and then out of the door, she could hear his every step against the hard wooden floor. It really wasn’t much their home but it was their home none the less and they were happy here. 

Daisy lowered her eyes and stared helplessly into the deep swirling pools that stared back. It made her want to laugh, this already stubborn child keeping her eyes open against the light that streamed in through the small window. A quiet hiccup escaped through the infant’s mouth, it was a funny little sound and it made Daisy smile stupidly as she lifted her baby up against her shoulder and rubber soothing circles into her little back. 

“Mummy!” Came the gleeful cry from near the door. 

“Get over here then!” She grinned back at her son. 

“Who’s that?” asked the child. 

“Someone very special.” 

“Special?” 

“Very.” 

“How’d you do?” he said addressing the baby. 

“You’re so like your Daddy you know that.” Daisy cooed affectionately. 

“That’s your baby sister Daniel, isn’t she wonderful?” 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes Danny?” 

“She’s very little.” He said softly hand outstretched waiting for permission to touch. 

“Go ahead, be gentle though.” 

“Will she break if I’m rough?” 

“Yes, so we must take care and be gentle.” 

“I’ll protect her!” said the four year old, a determined and serious look upon his face. 

“I can think of no one better.” Daisy said to her son her free hand brushing back his curls. 

“What’s she called?” 

“Molly, Molly-Jane.” 

“Hello Molly- Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I’m almost finished season 2 and oh god the feels I don’t think I’ve managed to watch one episode of this season without balling my eyes out. And I needed to write this because of reasons. Reasons being William ;__; poor poor William! Why Downton writers? WHY? 
> 
> Daniel is named after ‘Daniel’ by Bat for Lashes, I kinda fell I love with the cover Paul Dempsey did, it’s so heartbreakingly beautiful. 
> 
> Molly is named after Molly Hooper from BBC Sherlock because just think about it for a second can’t you just imagine Molly as Daisy & William’s baby. I can…


End file.
